


选择题2

by zuoyigelaji



Category: all墨, 叶墨
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoyigelaji/pseuds/zuoyigelaji





	选择题2

秦子墨沉浸在自己的世界里玩弄着手机，眼里既没有已晚的天色，也看不见满脸写着无聊的左叶。在他眼里左叶还只是个小孩子而已，尽管他觉得还是和左叶在一起最开心最自在，也就满不在意的埋头游戏里，不用在意成年人之间的礼仪和场面话。  
「墨哥，你喜欢伯哥还是奋哥？」  
左叶的下巴抵在床沿边上，说起话来下颌一张一合，看上去只有头部的青筋在轻微跳动，说话都变得有些含糊。秦子墨这才抬头看了他一眼。  
这个问题，他问过自己很多遍了。  
说实话，他不知道，也不愿意去想。似乎所有人都已经认证了他和瑶哥的感情，唯独和两个哥哥的感情犹如云雾，无论是身在外头的人还在身在里头的人都不得而知。或许是不愿意夹在两个人之间被他们互相吃醋，一次两次企图蒙混过关，渐渐的连自己的本心也不知道了。他只知道，他喜欢每个人，不想伤害谁的感情。  
「我还是最喜欢你」秦子墨含含糊糊的蒙混过去，继续看他的手机，没看到左叶被他的无心之语说到涨的通红的脸。

左叶的脑海中又不断浮现前几天看到的那两具缠绵的肉体。

「左叶，怎么又回来了？」工作人员正准备关灯，看见左叶回来停下了手。  
「落东西了，灯我来关吧」左叶本想录录练舞的视频，跳到一半被人叫了去，也就把这事抛到脑后，等再想起来，单反已经用到没有电，他拿起来想到明天还得还给工作人员就这么还似乎不太好，就带上了充电线一并带回去，等充完电再还。  
左叶对天发誓，他不是要窥私。  
他把视频拷到电脑上，再把内存卡里的东西都删掉，录了太多没用的东西了，他一疏忽，就让它开了一整天。  
「这个角度好像效果不太好，明天换个角度吧」他看了看自己跳舞的部分，有些不是很满意。  
他撇了撇嘴，准备关掉。  
「伯哥」墨哥小心翼翼叫着伯哥，语气里有他没见过的讨好。  
左叶不由自主停下了点叉的手。  
「伯哥，你是不是还在生气」秦子墨的手伸进伯哥的外套里，轻车熟路的黏着他的身体。  
之后的事，在意料之外也在情理之中，直到奋哥进来，左叶不禁出了一身冷汗。  
本以为会是个尴尬现场，奋哥却自然的锁上门，坐下来静静欣赏。  
左叶眼睛干涩到发红，才发现自己没有眨过眼。  
而他的两腿之间却起了不该产生的反应。

左叶从思绪抽回来，站起了身，靠在秦子墨身边贴着他。  
「墨哥，你跟伯哥还有奋哥的事我都知道」  
秦子墨这下连游戏都不打了，「什么？」  
左叶半撑着身子，望着他的脸和那天的影像重叠。他不知道自己在不高兴什么，只觉得每当想起那些画面就会让他血脉喷张，却又泛着不爽。他叹了口气，翻起身子坐在了秦子墨身上，扣住了他的双手。墨哥还是用那双无辜的眼睛看着他，全无防备。就是这双眼睛吗？让他们沦陷的万恶之源吗？  
「是不是还有瑶哥？只有我一直被蒙在鼓里？」  
秦子墨瞪大了双眼，说不出话来。他觉得没必要也不应该跟左叶说，保护左叶应该是他们所有人的共识，他的不堪他的难做不希望把无辜的人也牵扯进去图添烦恼。为左叶着想的心反倒起了反效果。「我只是觉得……你还太小了，没有必要知道这些」  
左叶并没有接受这个安慰，反而皱起了眉头。「我不小了」  
这几天，左叶快被逼疯了，那些画面不断的浮现在他眼前。  
为伯哥口交的墨哥，坐在奋哥腿上被肏到失神的墨哥，像走马灯一样在他眼前循环播放。他抱着头无尽羞愧不敢再看视频一眼。他的手不自觉的伸向欲望的集中点。  
可是却立马被无尽的空虚所填满。他想要的不止是这些。

左叶用不知道从哪儿拿来的布条，把秦子墨的手和床沿绑在一起，一边伸手去解他的扣子，一边俯下身子。滚烫的气息打在秦子墨的脸颊，这陌生的少年的热气让他紧张的握紧了绑着他的绳子。左叶动了一下，舌尖就滑进了他的耳廓。「唔……左叶……」  
秦子墨有些气自己的不争气，被疼爱的弟弟挑逗竟能发出这样的声音。他随即清醒过来。  
「左叶，我们不可以这样！」秦子墨有些着急了，被束缚住的手却不由他心意，扯了扯，却只发现手被绑的牢固。  
左叶缓慢的解开秦子墨衬衫的扣子，像是拆一个心爱的礼物。  
「为什么他们可以，我就不可以……」左叶的语气委屈的像一个七岁的小孩，「我想这么做很久了」左叶俯身下来，轻柔的附上他的吻。少年的吻青涩又温柔，连舌尖都是粉红色，他吸吮秦子墨的舌头的力道轻柔缓慢，这种被珍惜的感觉仿佛一剂镇痛剂，麻痹了他的礼仪道德，灯光下他看到了少年下巴上青色的胡渣，他突然意识到，左叶真的长大了，他已经不再是个少年，有自己的决策。  
没等他回神，左叶的舌头就附在了他的乳尖上。比起他滚烫的身体，左叶的舌尖轻薄冰凉，他被刺激的浑身抖了一下。  
「左叶……」秦子墨咬着嘴唇抬起了下巴，也不知道唤左叶是要说什么。拒绝吗还是希望他继续。若是松开了手，或许他就会不由自主的搂住左叶的脖子，让他不要停下。可是理智在警告他不要再让自己错下去了。  
「墨哥，这样你会很舒服对吧」左叶推开另一边挡着乳首的衬衫，灵巧的手指捏着红色的小颗粒轻轻往外扯，「唔……」秦子墨的那里敏感的不行，更何况被左叶两面夹击，「左叶……不要……」他忍不住悬空了腰肢，挺起了胸膛。他的声音粘腻的像是塞了一大口奶油，词不达意的动着身子，看不出是在躲避还是在迎合。秦子墨偏过头去，不想让他看见自己的表情，被左叶捏住下巴又转回来，肆意的吸取他嘴里的空气。  
秦子墨的嘴唇柔软的像他早上吃过的年糕，带着热气张合着。带着侵略性的吻，让他不自觉的发出了些细碎的呻吟。  
左叶的大腿根蹭着秦子墨的裆部，手渐渐伸了进去，秦子墨如预想的给予了左叶想要的反应。  
他早就从视频中记住了，墨哥高兴时的表情。  
他大胆的握住他的器官，用拇指在龟头处打转，那里淅淅沥沥滴着粘液，高高翘起，秦子墨的想法被身体出卖暴露在阳光下无所遁形。  
一直以来，秦子墨虽然摇摆不定，可他的对象只有哥哥们，他早就习惯了在性事上看眼色，用坦率的呻吟表达他的此时此刻的情绪。和弟弟上床，他有种背德的刺激。更多的是左叶在观察他的表情，在努力服务他。  
不行，不可以这样，他是左叶啊。  
秦子墨如梦初醒，他现在在对着谁大张大腿，又被谁握在手里。  
「左叶，我们不该这样」秦子墨鼻子不禁酸了。  
「我就不可以吗？」  
「你没有不好！」秦子墨被左叶说的慌了神，「你很好，我很喜欢你，但是我们不可以啊」秦子墨开始胡言乱语，说来说去都是那几句，最后说到自己都心虚。  
「为什么不可以！」左叶的声量大了起来，这一次他没有等秦子墨回答，拽下了他的裤子，下半身突然暴露在空气中，像是不好意思般羞涩地泛着红。左叶漂亮的手指伸进那个狭窄的洞里模拟着交媾，顺滑的甬道似乎不用润滑剂就能顺畅的进出，左叶心里散发不出去的怒气化作手劲，高速的抽插着，猛烈的让秦子墨招架不住，偏过头小声呜咽。  
「左叶……呜……停下……呜……」  
「为什么？墨哥你明明很开心」左叶的语气里似乎略带了点哭腔，「你看，你在努力吸我的手指，如果是别的进去了，你应该更开心吧？」  
左叶说着些让秦子墨很是陌生的话，但语气里的哭腔和委屈却让人责怪不起来，「不是的……我……呜……不要了……快停下」  
「墨哥，说你也想要我好不好？」左叶放轻了声音，小小的哀求。  
「我们……不可以的」秦子墨用最后一点理智硬撑。  
左叶的表情陡然变冷，顶着穴口的性器毫不留情的顶了进去，一口气就顶到了深处。  
「左叶！」他来不及多想，那些熟悉的快感纷至沓来，「左叶……唔……不要……」  
年轻人不仅体力很好力气也很大，加之左叶常年练舞，每一下都似乎带着巧劲顶到深处。不可以，绝对不可以有反应。他挪动着身子，下意识想逃离，被正在气头上的左叶又抓住腰肢拖了回来。  
「墨哥你连说不要都这么性感，我都分不清那句是真心的了」  
左叶没有给他喘息的机会，折起了他的大腿向外掰开，专心抽送起来。耻辱的姿势只让秦子墨别扭了一阵就再也没有工夫想东想西了，他死死拽着绑着他手的布条指节发白，紧咬着下嘴唇忍耐声音。  
左叶每次抽插都不按节奏，当秦子墨以为他要顶进来绷紧了身子的时候，左叶却坏心眼的停了下来，等他放松警惕再一股作气的顶到深处。  
直到最后他再没力气周旋，呻吟也就再不设防。  
「呜……你……你给我个痛快吧」秦子墨差点哭出声，在面对秦奋那个混世大魔王的时候他也没被这么折磨过，左叶看起来是个小羊羔，其实比谁都腹黑。  
「左叶……呜……求你了」他拉下自尊去求左叶，左叶才露出了些真心的笑容，甚至大发慈悲的松开了墨哥的手。  
他环住秦子墨的腰抱到了落地窗旁边，秦子墨惊恐的张大了嘴巴，「这里被看见怎么办！」  
「不会的」左叶说的笃定，秦子墨的背贴着冰凉的玻璃，又怕自己掉下去，紧紧搂着左叶的脖子不放手。他的臀部被左叶托着，利用重力托起又放下，害怕被看见的恐惧和背德的快感交织在一起，他的甬道快搅起来了，前所未有紧张的收缩。  
左叶把他放下来，让他趴在玻璃上，从身后靠近。  
后穴里的肉棒没有放松还在辛勤耕耘着，秦子墨的身子紧紧贴着玻璃，「墨哥，有人在看我们诶」  
秦子墨被吓出一身冷汗，左叶又附在他耳边轻笑，「骗你的」  
话音刚落，左叶就在秦子墨身子里猛的一送，「唔……」  
「你学坏了……」秦子墨小声嘟囔，左叶却在身后笑个不听。  
「墨哥，你看，你也很喜欢跟我在一起」左叶指着映出他们两个人的落地窗，夜色把秦子墨的表情不加保留的显露出来，左叶每次抽送，他的表情就像是享受般坦率的诉说着。  
左叶的指尖似碾压似抚摸的掠过他的乳尖，他总是欲求不满的去追随他的手指，左叶含着他的耳垂，秦子墨觉得自己被这夜色灌醉了，失神的望着玻璃上倒映出的自己，越看越是入迷。  
原来自己做爱的时候会露出这么性感的表情吗？  
他觉得自己真出现了些醉酒的症状，不然怎么会自己扭动起了腰肢，破罐破摔的求欢起来。  
左叶看出了点墨哥的变化，「回床上好不好」  
要不说年轻人都是狠人，左叶竟有耐心忍到现在，一点点磨着秦子墨的羞耻心。  
而秦子墨果真已经坚持不住，把左叶推到在了床上，自己坐在他身上动了起来。  
本该被好好宠爱的甬道被左叶欲擒故纵的折磨了半天，终于得到了他想要的东西，愉快的收缩起来，「唔……左叶……呜……好棒」  
秦子墨撑在左叶的胸肌上，扬起了头，腰肢上下移动着。  
左叶像个观众静静欣赏着这一幕，他仿佛又回到了第一次看到那个影像时的心情，看到忘记眨眼的心情。他抱着秦子墨变换了个姿势，他眯着眼睛盯着墨哥看了一会儿，「墨哥，你也喜欢我对不对」他紧紧搂住秦子墨，语气里掩藏不住的高兴，「你也喜欢我」  
下一秒他终于毫无保留的抽送起来，而他也终于也放下所有的心防，发出几声舒服的低吼。  
秦子墨终于承受这猛烈的攻势，也早就放下羞耻心，用大腿夹住左叶的腰肢，「呜……左叶……好……好舒服」  
「唔……我快被你肏坏了……唔……」  
「左叶……我要你……唔……」  
左叶终于射在了他的体内，却仍舍不得出来。  
秦子墨从一片空白中清醒过来，鼻酸到不争气抽泣了起来。  
「墨……墨哥」左叶看着委屈的人，突然意识到自己做的事有多么混蛋，被嫉妒心冲昏了头脑，竟然对墨哥来硬的。「对不起……可我太喜欢你了」  
秦子墨把头埋在左叶的锁骨，「不是因为你……」  
他想起刚刚坐在自己弟弟身上淫荡求欢的样子，无地自容到想大哭一场。  
「墨哥，我是认真的」左叶有些忧郁，「即使不能成为那个独享你的人，我也想成为那个可以拥有你的人」

Tbc


End file.
